Bubblegum Smiles
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Brittany's always been able to hide everything with a well placed bubblegum smile. Only Santana knew from the very first day that that it was too sweet to be true. Brittana Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I no own Glee :( i is sad.**

A/N: Just a random idea that I've been toying around with for a few days. Enjoy.

* * *

-Bubblegum Smiles-

Santana glares at the new kid the moment she walks into the dance studio, all golden hair and bright bubble gum smiles that make her too sweet to be true. Her mother moves to talk to the dance teacher for a moment and the girl walks further into the room, smiling invitingly. The other kids race to introduce themselves first and suddenly the Latina is abandoned and very much alone.

Santana curls her lip back over her teeth and turns away from the small crowd that has formed around the new kid. She promises herself that she won't ever be nice to this girl who everyone left her for. She's ugly (only that's not true) and she's mean (that's doesn't seem likely) and she'll probably hate her anyway. All those golden haired girls don't like her because she's rough around the edges and isn't afraid to speak her mind.

Their teacher, Miss Oak, see's that her charges are rapidly overwhelming the new and girl and gives the signal, sending them all scrambling to their places like a well rehearsed army. Santana tries to feel smug when she see's the new girl standing there alone once more, but there's a look in her eyes … the Lopez has seen it before.

The new girl grabs her mothers hand tightly and looks up to the older woman for reassurance and comfort. Santana watches them exchange a few whispered words that sound nothing like English or even the Spanish Santana uses at home. It sounds rough around the edges and the new girl scowls at her mother and responds in this strange language angrily. She isn't afraid to speak her mind either.

"Ok guys," their teacher begins drawing full attention immediately. "This is Brittany. She'll be joining us and I want you to help her settle into our little family."

They all chorus a resounding _Yes! _and Santana frowns when she sees Brittany take a step back and look to her mother again. The woman smiles sadly and kneels to her daughter's level to kiss her forehead. Then she leaves and Brittany stands at the doorway watching her walk away.

Miss Oak leads a decidedly depressed looking Brittany towards the group and pairs her with the most obnoxious girl in their class; Sam Winters. Sam wrinkles her nose at everyone else in importance because the new girl is talking to _her _and watching _her _intently as she demonstrates the dance steps. Just because she was the best dancer in the group Sam thought she was above them all and Santana hates her for it.

Only it becomes apparent quite quickly that Sam's self-proclaimed title may be snatched away. Santana cannot help but watch in delight as Sam goes through the very complicated routine they had only just mastered for their winter recital and turn to Brittany for her opinion. The blonde only blinks shortly and goes through the whole dance without a single trace of effort or struggle.

"Like that?" she says brightly and oh so innocently, finishing with an improvised twirl that leaves everyone gawking.

Santana smirks at the truly horrified and disgusted expression Sam wears.

* * *

Brittany has been in the class for two weeks now and yet she's still reluctant to let her mothers hand go when the woman drops her off. She's still paired with Sam (who starts to loathe her) and she still has that raw hurt in her eyes that she tries to hide with that idiotic bubble gum smile. The only thing that has changed is that Santana doesn't try to hate her anymore.

Brittany leaves her alone and respects her boundaries, therefore Santana feels obligated to do likewise. They have a mutual respect of each other and try not to get in each other's way; so far, it has worked for them fine. Only Santana will sometimes catch herself looking at Brittany from across the room to see if the blonde has perfected yet another dance that took Sam weeks to learn. And she'll sometimes catch herself grinning.

Brittany hasn't made many friends. She does joke and hang out with a few kids after class while they wait for their parents but anyone would do the same out of boredom. It's strange because she looks like the type of person who could make friends easily. Santana usually waits outside the studio for her Papi after class with a few other kids and Brittany occasionally waits around with them. The two girls don't talk- they might occasionally glance each other's way and nod, but they don't dare talk. Instead, Brittany giggles with the annoying Rachel Berry and Hailey Saunders from the jazz dance class and Santana challenges the hip-hop group to a dance off.

This set up goes well for them until Miss Oak switches their partners after a full week of stumbling through the latest routine she wants them to perform for a competition. Santana is paired with the stiff and rigid Tyler Daniels who looks at the tanned girl uncertainly (even at eight she has a reputation for being difficult) while Brittany finds herself paired with Derek Murphy and the two go through the routine slowly to get used to it.

Santana tries to hold herself back from hitting Tyler over the head because _he _has a reputation for being the biggest crybaby this side of Lima. She has just talked herself out of it when a sharp cry makes everyone turn towards Brittany and Derek. The sandy haired boy is on the floor holding onto his shin, glaring daggers at the blonde girl.

"You kicked me!" he roars and Miss Oak rushes to his side to inspect his leg.

Brittany takes a step back in horror and shakes her head frantically. "You fell!"

Santana looks back between Derek and Brittany curiously. She eyes the scraped skin on Derek's shin and glances at Brittany's trembling frame. She knows that a kick doesn't scrape skin like that (her cousins have kicked Santana enough for her to know about that stuff) and she also knows that Brittany is as likely to kick someone as pigs are to fly.

Santana raises her hand in the air and waits until she and Miss Oak have made eye contact. When they have, she lowers her hand and frowns. "Derek fell. Brittany couldn't have kicked him because I was watching them the whole time."

Miss Oak nods, helps Derek up and leads him out of the room to phone his mom. As soon as she has left the room, the kids go nuts and start running across the floor to each other, giggling and screaming. Brittany however stays rooted to her spot, biting her lip anxiously.

"Hey," Santana says slowly, coming to stand in front of the girl. "Are you ok?"

Brittany nods hesitantly, arms hugging herself tightly to ward off any more accusations. The usually stoic and poised girl is drawn into herself, slumped and almost doubled over. And when their eyes lock Santana see's and feels the anger, the sadness and the hurt that she had seen on the very first day.

"I'm not sure." Brittany's voice trembles slightly.

Santana scratches at her nose idly and tries to catch the gaze of this snivelling girl that looks like she's knee-deep in complicated issues.

"Show me the routine?"

The blonde slowly breaks out into a small beguiling smile and complies.

* * *

Santana and Brittany don't instantly become best friends contrary to popular belief. It takes them a few weeks to even consider each other as friend material and conversations between them are scarce to non-existent. Brittany doesn't talk much and Santana is more into scowling than she is conversing. Only the dance class starts to associate one with the other for reasons no one really understands. If Brittany's name is mentioned than Santana's is never far off.

The two girls decide mutually to pair up during routines. They work well together even though Santana isn't the greatest dancer in the world and Brittany surpasses her on so many levels. Nevertheless, the blonde is patient and helps Santana quietly through the difficult patches of the routines. On good days, the Latina might- _just maybe_- show Brittany her gratitude with a small smile or awkward hug.

After class though, Brittany still giggles with Rachel Berry (Hailey Saunders has switched dancing for

Gymnastics) and Santana still challenges the hip-hop group to a dance off. The two girls don't talk and go their separate ways when their parents pick them up. Santana doesn't know if it's odd behaviour but then again she has never had a friend quite like Brittany so she doesn't question it.

However, on one of these occasions she is glaring at the older kids across the way in the lobby, seething quietly because Dan Rodriguez so completely wiped the floor with her during their weekly dance battle. Brittany is at her side talking in hushed tones with Rachel about something or other and it looks like they will finish this afternoon the same way they always have. Going their separate ways.

However, Brittany's mother comes into the lobby (which is strange because she has always waited outside) and she wears that huge bubble gum smile that can hide everything and fool near everyone. Santana's only thought is to spare her friend any more hurt so that her eyes won't shine with tears.

As the older woman approaches, Santana grabs Brittany's hand who stops talking to Rachel immediately and looks at her friend with an indescribable expression. Santana bites her lip and her eyes never waver from Brittany's mother making her way towards them.

"Mama!" Brittany crows and hugs the older woman without letting go of Santana's hand.

The older version of Brittany grins a huge smile. "I passed! I'm going to be an interior designer!"

Brittany screeches excitedly and let's go of Santana's hand to launch herself at her mom. They bounce around like little kids and Brittany's mom twirls her around as they laugh and suddenly, someone grabs the Latina and she is being twirled between both blondes without really knowing how she got there.

From that day on the two are inseparable and Santana is now and forever an expected guest in Brittany's home.

* * *

When they turn twelve Santana switches to the hip-hop dance class that she used to loathe so much. Brittany isn't too happy about it and for a whole week, she smiles too sweetly for the Latina's liking and goes out of her way to agree with everything Santana says. The blonde might not be the brightest bulb in the closet but when it comes to her best friend, she's an evil genius. Brittany induced guilt is a powerful weapon.

They walk around each other uncertainly and it's unsettling for them both because they haven't done this since they were eight. Santana is trying to keep Brittany happy and Brittany is trying to keep Santana happy whilst trying to sabotage her into staying in their class. It's not working for them well.

Santana though, somehow manages to beg her way into a few lessons from Brittany for her audition and nothing out of the ordinary occurs for those few weeks. Brittany teaches her the Harlem shake, crip walk and the scuba hop splits _minus _the splits. Santana thanks her at the end of every lesson and feels her chest constrict when she see's the familiar shadow of that stupid bubble gum smile and the hurt that it hides on her friend's face.

At the end of one of their lessons, they're relaxing on the blonde's bed and throwing skittles in each others laughing mouths when Brittany suddenly gets _that _look on her face.

"San?"

Santana turns a page in her magazine idly and opens her mouth for another skittle. "Yeah?"

Brittany pops one in her friend's mouth and chews her own slowly. "Why do you want to change class?"

The Latina shrugs and points to a picture of a model in mid-pose. "She looks like she could use a good Lopez meal, eh? God, if I had to eat like them I'd die."

The blonde frowns and pokes at her friends side until she is looking. "You're not listening to me."

Santana pokes her back gently. "I am." She throws the magazine across the room and sits up to look at her best friend intently. "Go."

Brittany breathes quietly and glances around her room. "Why do you want to change class?"

Santana shrugs again and adverts her eyes. "I dunno. It looks fun and its four rooms away from "Rachel Motor-mouth Berry"

Brittany cracks a tiny smile because she knows how much Rachel irks Santana. It only got worse as they became older because Rachel likes to show off and if there is one thing the Latina hates, it's show-offs. The fact that the girl cannot be silent for more than a few seconds might have something to do with it too.

Brittany pouts and her cat jumps between the two girls, snuggling into his master's side for attention. "So … it's _not _because you don't want to be friends anymore?"

Santana splutters incoherently and jumps up, sending the cat screeching to the floor and Brittany tumbling after him. "Of course not! B, why would you think that?" she helps the blonde to her feet and looks at her earnestly. "We're best friends! I'm just moving into another class because it looks fun, ok?"

Brittany nods slowly. "Ok. Ok."

Santana drifts into a thoughtful expression and her grip on Brittany's hands relaxes. She has an idea, it's crazy, but maybe Brittany will accept and all of these unnecessary doubts can evaporate. "B?"

Brittany hums. Santana looks up and loses herself in blue eyes that glisten.

"Come with me. To the class."

There is a beat of silence that feels too huge for the room. Santana watches Brittany bite her lip and glance to the side for an escape. The tanned girl's chest constricts and she bows her head in defeat.

"I can't, San," Brittany whispers. "Miss Oak said that if I spend one more semester in the class she might put me into the more advanced one. And you know I'm not smart-"

"Yes you are!" Santana interjects hotly.

"Not _smart _smart," Brittany adds sullenly, "Just dance smart. And I kinda need this for afterwards when I'm grownup. I need to take care of myself, you know?"

"I'll take care of you," Santana mutters, head turned away to conceal her blush. "When we're grownup. I can take care of you."

Brittany forces their gazes together- one hand pushing Santana's face to meet hers- and she puts on a happy expression that is lost on her friend. Santana's face pinches, trying to force tears down; because she knows the smile that the blonde is wearing. She knows it too well.

It's the smile she wears when she doesn't believe what she's hearing, when she's lying and it kills her inside.

* * *

Two years later Santana is quite the dancer. She's still not as good as Brittany (no one is as good as Brittany) but she is definitely meant for hip-hop. Her instructor is a young man from the local community college called Alex and he says she's got potential. Santana likes him because he doesn't question why she wants to dance on her own instead of with a partner.

She had Brittany as her partner for four years; no one compares.

Brittany herself is in the advanced class now and teaching little kids on Saturday evenings. She's still Santana's best friend and they still do everything together- eagerly awaiting the chance to enter high school and join the Cheerio's that Brittany will not shut up about. The blonde gushes about their dance program, about scholarships and pompoms and how cute the uniforms look.

Santana thinks '_whatever_' because it makes Brittany happy and even if the blonde doesn't think the Latina is able to take care of her, Santana will always try. She looks into the stupid cheerleaders named after the breakfast cereal and finds out that they've never been beaten since the hiring of one Sue Sylvester. Okay, so cheering for the worst football team in the country doesn't sound appealing but if it gets Brittany out of Lima, then fine.

They enter high school that fall and Santana kisses her Mami's cheek and grins at her Papi before hopping out of the car and taking in the school before her. Her parents drive away and Brittany still isn't here so she waits on the steps, watching students hurry inside wearily.

Suddenly Brittany's mom's car stops at the kerb and a grinning blonde flies out, waving goodbye to her mom and racing towards her best friend. They meet for a hug and a random outburst of giggling because they've made it and they're almost adults now. It feels good.

"Let's go!" Brittany sings and she tugs Santana by the hand.

Suddenly they are immersed in _everything _that is high school. There are jocks and cheerleaders, nerds and arty kids everywhere. It looks just like a family sitcom about a teenager's life and Santana feels surreal as she takes it all in.

"It's big," Brittany says in a voice full of awe. "Like the maze in Alice and Wonderland."

"Yeah," says Santana absentmindedly as she looks at their schedule and tries to find their lockers. "Hey Britt, why don't you go get a slushie? I think I saw a machine down the hall. I'm just going to find our lockers, ok?"

Brittany nods and takes down the hall quickly at the promise of the sugary beverage. Santana watches her go with a whimsical smile and rolls her eyes before turning on her heel to locate the target. She does so a few minutes later and has unloaded her whole backpack in her locker before she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you forget your purse again, Britt? 'Cause I'm warning you, I only have enough for lunch …" Santana stops talking in mid-turn and immediately scowls. "… Berry."

"Hello Santana," says the girl in question brightly. "A pleasure to see you. I haven't seen you at dance class in a while. Have you given up?"

"Two years, Berry. And no," Santana punctuates clearly, "I moved to the hip hop group. We end earlier than you guys."

Rachel Berry gets that Cheshire grin on her face; like she's so much more talented than Santana because her class ends a little later. The Latina eyes the girl before her and her face becomes a blank mask. Rachel is wearing an awful argyle sweater with the picture of an owl (totally grade school) and a skirt that barely leaves anything to the imagination. Oh god she wants to vomit.

"I was wondering if you were perhaps thinking about joining the Glee club? They have a great music program and it would be a chance for you to show off what you've learned." Berry puts a hand on Santana's shoulder again and the urge to hit her increases. "I'm sure your choice of dancing would be … _adequate_, for some performances."

Oh hell no!

Before Santana can react, shove the diva up against a row of lockers, and threaten her within an inch of her life, Rachel is suddenly covered in red slushie that drips down her face and into her gruesome sweater.

"Oops," someone says behind the soaked teenager. "Sorry, Rachel."

Laughter bubbles across the hallway and Santana turns to see half of McKinley taking out their phones and recording this momentous occasion. Rachel for her part splutters incoherently and turns to see her attacker; freezing when she see's blonde hair.

"Brittany?"

Brittany sips quietly at the remainder of her drink and smiles. "I tripped."

Santana blinks in amazement and breaks out into a grin, crossing her arms. "You better go wash up, Berry. I hear corn syrup burns."

Rachel makes a noise between a gasp and a whine and flees the scene to the nearest bathroom. Brittany watches her go with a mild expression as Santana leans against her locker and eyes her best friend. "What. Was. _That_?"

Brittany hands the Latina her empty cup, winks and deposits her stuff in her open locker.

* * *

Of course, they're recruited for the Cheerio's. They are the best dancers in the whole school and Sue see's potential in them that Santana didn't know she had. The team also accepts them immediately after the slushie facial incident and now the halls of McKinley are dangerous places to roam.

Nothing happens much that year. Except that they make a new friend (Santana likes to think of her as more of a security) called Quinn Fabray. She is strong willed and she and the Latina butt heads on more than one occasion. She's got the coveted spot of Head Cheerleader and Santana hates that she's at the will and mercy of someone else. If something happens between them, she can expulse both Santana and Brittany off in a heartbeat- the thought is chilling.

So for the year Santana agrees with everything that comes out of Fabray's Christian mouth, securing a position as second in command. She's poised to strike and just waits for Quinn to falter so that she can become top dog and Brittany's spot will never be compromised or put in danger.

By sophomore, they go through the whole Glee fiasco and Santana learns that Quinn is pregnant. By _her _boyfriend no less. She lets Puck have it a few days later and he refuses to meet her gaze for weeks after. Santana can see her ascent to glory become treacherous and people start talking about her inclusion in the scandal. She squashes rumours as best as she can.

Brittany, thankfully, is oblivious to the war raging on as she immerses herself in Schuster's Glee experience. Luckily the club is enough of a distraction to pull attention away from how strained their friendship has become. Santana is always busy plotting and strengthening the foundations of her empire- not to mention trying to get rid of those feelings towards the blonde that are clearly non platonic. There is little time for them to spend together without there being an ulterior motive for Sue.

Lately everything that Santana does seems to revolve around the blonde dancer. She constantly thinks of her- her mind races with images of Brittany playing with her little sister, dancing at their sleepovers, laughing at cartoons on Sunday mornings, snuggling into Santana when they watch movies late at night. Just the memory of Brittany's touch makes the Latina smile and her heart clench a little. She constantly wonders what it would be like to …

Woah, gotta stop thinking like that. Thoughts like that are dangerous.

Only it becomes apparent that Brittany has very different ideas for them.

Santana is crashed on the couch watching TV when her phone rings. She checks the caller ID first (the Gleeks have picked up a bad habit of calling her sometimes) but when she see's Brittany's name she picks it up without hesitation.

"You've reached Brittany's best friend."

Brittany laughs on the other end and Santana cannot help but giggle. She doesn't let anyone see her like this, apart from the blonde, and she has to admit it's nice to take a break from her school persona.

"Hey San, can you pick me up? Mom's working late on a project uptown."

Santana gets up and stretches, leaning forward to turn the TV off. "Sure. I'm not doing anything."

Brittany squeals into the phone. "Oooh! Can you pick up some pizza on your way too? I'm starving."

Santana tugs her jacket on and grabs her keys, shouting to her parents that she'll be back in a few hours. "Yeah, I guess. Ham and cheese right?" she exits the house, unlocking her car.

"Yeah, thanks, S. Love you!"

The line dies before Santana can react. She freezes mid-slide into her car but shakes herself and gets behind the wheel. They've said those three words to each other before- best friends did- but for some reason it has taken a huge and different meaning. Or maybe … Santana _wants _it to.

She picks up Brittany's pizza and tucks it under her arm when she arrives at the dance school. Michelle (the secretary who has been employed since Santana started dancing at the age of five) waves at her when she walks through the lobby and towards the under 10's dance class.

She opens the door and grins at the sight. Brittany is at the front of a small herd of kids, calling out numbers that lead them into different actions. The thrum of the bass nestles deep in the Latina's chest creating an intense need to join in, but she squashes it at once. Her back is shot from Cheerio's and her physical therapist told her to take it easy for the weekend.

"1!" Brittany calls.

The kids giggle and jump.

"3!"

They all twirl and a few bump into each other.

"And … 5!"

They all end with improvised poses. Some look like rock stars jamming on an imaginary guitar, a few look like gangsters and one little girl curls up in a ball.

Brittany walks around them and gets ridiculously close to their faces, her expression serious, until they end up laughing and have to stalk to the other end of the room. The only one who is left standing is the girl curled up in her ball. Brittany cannot see her face so she declares her the winner and the other kids swamp her with congratulations.

"Hey," Brittany says breathlessly when she spies Santana leaning against the doorway. "How long have you been here for?"

"Long enough." She smirks. "Good game."

Brittany ushers the last of the kids past the Latina and pats the winner of their little game on the head. "It never gets old, huh? Did you get the pizza?"

Santana closes the door and holds the box aloft. "Ham and cheese- _extra _cheese."

"You know me too well." Brittany takes the box and they go to the side of the room that has the huge window.

Half an hour later, filled to breaking point with pizza and sitting against the window looking out into the street, Santana has to admit there are few things she would rather be doing right now. Brittany is pressed into her side and they're playing an old game of 'Blue Car-Red Car' that Brittany's winning and it all feels very safe and warm.

"Blue car." Santana points against the glass.

"Hmm." Brittany scrunches her face in concentration. "Ah, red car!" she points to a red car parking next to the pavement.

Santana chews her last slice thoughtfully and keeps her eyes peeled for the apparition of another blue car. She wants to at _least _win this game once. Brittany however, has a different idea and she nudges the Latina to attention. Santana turns to look at her but freezes when she's met with a pair of lips on her own. Brittany's mouth moves softly against hers, coaxing her to move, and when Santana has shaken herself out of her stupor she's tactful enough to kiss back.

Brittany's slings an arm around Santana's neck and suddenly Santana has her pressed flush against the window. The blonde whimpers and Santana breaks away thinking that she has crossed a line, fear evident on her face.

"Britt?" she pants quietly. Brittany shakes her head and forces their lips back together. Santana tries to resist, honest she does, but Brittany is _very _distracting.

After moments of pure bliss, Santana has enough sense to pull back from her best friend and think about how wrong this all is. "Brittany-" she dodges the blonde's advance and holds her at arms length. "What are you doing?"

Brittany huffs through her nose and shrugs out of the Latina's grasp, moving to her feet but Santana stops her firmly. "Britt. What's going on?"

The blonde puts on that smile that Santana hates with a passion. It's the one she saw when they met for the first time, the one that hid all the hurt she felt and concealed the anger she harboured. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just tired… Sorry."

Santana looks at the girl closely, getting lost in those eyes for what seems like the millionth time. She grabs her face and crashes their mouths together; pouring everything she has ever felt in one kiss. Brittany starts to cry in the embrace and she breaks away after a slow moment, folding herself in the tanned girl's arms as she sobs.

Santana holds her close and they rock back and forth on the floor- as she murmurs quietly that everything will be all right. Only she's not sure anymore. It takes Brittany a few minutes to compose herself, and even when she has, she's reluctant to let go of her source of comfort.

"I-I … I'm sorry," she hiccups. "It's just that for so long you've been _there, _through everything and you know everything about me and I …" Brittany breathes shallowly against her best friend's neck. "I love you, Santana. Like, so much."

Santana bites her lip and closes her eyes tightly against the emotions those three little words are dumping on her. She feels elated, ecstatic, frightened and excited all at once and that scares her most of all. It's a big jumble of emotions fighting for dominance.

"It's ok, Britt." Santana kisses the blonde's forehead lightly. "I … I love you too. _Really _love you," she adds when she see's Brittany's scepticism. "And I'll always be there. I promise."

They seep into a loose silence, both contemplating what has just transpired between them. Nevertheless, with Brittany warm in her arms, their heads bent together and cheeks brushing Santana can safely say that she has never felt better in her life. And it happens right in the room where they first met.

"San?" Brittany whispers.

Santana turns her head to kiss her best friends cheek. "Yeah?"

"Red car."

* * *

Brittany's mom comes to Regional's and Santana spies her sitting next to her own parents. She points this out to Brittany who beams because her mom has been really busy lately. Her Mami and Papi wave and Brittany's mom holds Katie in her lap and grins looking the picture of an excited parent.

"This is going to be so much fun," Brittany whispers as they wait for their queue to go on.

Santana eyes the rest of the club twitching nervously and rolls her eyes at Rachel in the far corner going through her scales. "It'll certainly be interesting."

"I wish dad could see me."

Santana turns so fast at the sentence that she is mildly hoping she hasn't caused whiplash. She stares at the blonde like Brittany has sprouted two heads and she takes a step forward. Brittany averts her eyes sadly and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Take it back," Santana hisses. "I swear to God, Brittany, take it back." She stands nose to nose with her best friend, eyes burning with fury. "That man knocked your mom up when she was sixteen and left her when you were six. She went through hell trying to raise you and go to school at the same time."

Brittany's bottom lip trembles. "I know … but-"

"He beat you," Santana spits. "He beat your mom and he beat you. That man deserves to rot in hell. I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I only have one dad, San."

Santana breathes heavily and tosses her head around trying to calm herself. "He was not a _dad_, Britt. For years you were afraid to stand up for yourself against anyone."

Brittany's voice is tiny when she says, "You've always stood up for me."

Santana kisses her hard. "And I always will." Thankfully, everyone has vacated the hallway so she allows herself another kiss to clear her swimming head. "I know you want to take care of yourself but I'm here, Britt. _I'm _here. No one will hurt you anymore. You don't need to hide the fact that you're angry at him and hurt by him."

Brittany places a hand on the Latina's cheek and looks at her deeply. "What gave it away?" she laughs but it hitches into a sob.

Santana closes her eyes as does the Dutch girl and brushes her nose against the blonde's cheek. She knows they should be getting ready, getting psyched for the upcoming performance but this- this moment happening now- it feels too huge to be ignored.

"Your smile," Santana whispers, "Bubblegum- too sweet to be true. You put it on whenever you want to hide what you're feeling." Her hands clench around Brittany's waist. "I saw you with it the first day I met you."

Brittany's eyes open to look at her best friend curiously. "You could tell even back then?"

Santana nods. "Of course."

Brittany's eyes glisten with moisture and she opens her mouth a little but nothing comes out. She swallows and takes a deep breath. "San … I-"

"Guys! We're on!"

Santana turns to see Kurt, all knowing grin and victorious expression at the doorway. He lifts an eyebrow as if to ask '_and what is this_?' but the Latina ignores him and nods.

"Give us a sec. We're coming."

"Whatever. Make it quick we've got like a minute to get ready." He departs leaving a trail of heavy cologne after him.

Brittany doesn't wait for Santana to say anything and dives head first into it, voice trembling as are her hands around the Latina. "You make me feel amazing. And I'm really happy that my life took me up to this moment."

Santana ignores Kurt's high-pitched call of "Hurry up, lovebirds!" and grins unabashedly as Brittany breaks out into the most dazzling smile yet. It reminds her of sunshine and summer.

"I'm so glad you came into my dance class," Santana laughs before she kisses her Brittany. _Her_ Brittany.

"Ditto."


End file.
